


The Right Words

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Worker AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple transaction but somehow things get complicated. Sex worker AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked the man. 

Sometimes they would answer _what do you want it to be?_ seemingly just for the cliche of it, but this man simply said, "Kimi." He was taking off his clothes in the most matter of fact way possible, not making any kind of performance of it which Sebastian appreciated. There was no need for the pretense of seduction or romance; they both knew why they were here.

This was a transaction, nothing more.

"That's your real name?" said Sebastian, questioning. It didn't _seem_ like a fake name, which was strange. Mostly it was something like _Tad_ or _Dale_ or _Hunter_ , some kind of porn star-type nonsense. Not _Kimi_.

"Yes," the man replied. "Why?"

"Guys in your line of work, they don't usually give their real name."

The man shrugged, and said, "That seems like too much trouble." He had a distinctive, flat voice that sounded like it came from somewhere at the back of his throat, every word almost growled out in an expressionless monotone.

Sebastian studied him, watching. Kimi wasn't tall, but his body was solidly muscled, his skin smooth and pale, the expanse of it only interrupted by a few scars and the tattoos that adorned his forearms. As he took off his pants, Sebastian could see his cock was a good size; not too long, but nice and thick, even though it was still soft. Sebastian shifted restlessly on the bed, thinking about how it would feel inside him.

"You're older than I expected," he mused, and Kimi stopped, frowning at him.

"I thought you ordered 'mature'"? he said. "If that's not what you ordered, I can call…"

"No, no," Sebastian interrupted. "It's good, you're good. I just…" He laughed, trying to cover the awkwardness he suddenly felt. "I always order 'mature', but they're mostly not as mature as I'd like." He leaned back on the bed, fingers picking at the sheets next to him. "Not like you."

"Oh." Kimi nodded. "Well, as long as you're happy." He was naked now, and he stood up straight, hands at his sides, shoulders back. "You want to start now?" he asked. 

"Now is fine."

Kimi sat down on the end of the bed, and Sebastian moved up next to him, crawling across his lap, laying himself down over Kimi's thighs, ass up, ready.

"Would you like me to bind your hands?" Kimi questioned. "I have cuffs."

"No, no cuffs," said Sebastian. He didn't enjoy cuffs. "But if I start to struggle, hold my wrists, restrain me yourself."

"Okay."

"You're strong enough to do that?" Sebastian checked. Kimi definitely looked strong enough, but Sebastian needed to be absolutely certain. He liked to resist, fight against it and he needed someone who could stay in control.

"Of course," replied Kimi. He was running his hand across Sebastian's ass, caressing over the muscle, pressing down firmly. Sebastian could feel the coiled power behind the touch and a cold thrill shivered through him.

"What's your safe word?" 

"Red," said Sebastian. 

Kimi raised his arm, and there was a moment where time seemed to stand still. Sebastian held his breath, and when the first blow came, it was every bit as good as he'd been longing for, needing, the impact of it so intense Sebastian felt the air rush out of his lungs, leaving him gasping.

Relief flooded through him with the pain, and he inhaled deeply, his body arching up, only to be pushed roughly back down into place by Kimi.

"Still," he snarled.

Sebastian forced himself to relax, and waited, desperate for the next hit.

.

Sebastian's ass was sore for days afterwards; a pleasing, stinging burn that made him breathe in sharply every time he sat down. He'd get hard just _thinking_ about it, how powerful Kimi had been, the force he'd used when he hit Sebastian, the way he'd held him down with total ease, in complete control as he fucked him.

It had been so _good_ , but Sebastian knew there was no point in dwelling on it. It was a great fuck, that was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

A week later he contacted the agency, asked them send someone to his hotel. They had his requirements on file, but there were certain questions they repeated every time. Sebastian answered automatically, as he always did, but when the smooth, impersonal voice said, "Would you like to request any particular companion for this evening?" he hesitated, mind wandering back to Kimi. 

"No," he replied after a moment. "No one in particular."

The whole purpose of using the agency was to avoid any kind of relationship or intimacy. Sebastian didn't have time to deal with anyone else's shit. He had needs, he paid for those needs to be met.

Simple as that.

The guy showed up, and said his name was _Holt_ , which was so ridiculous Sebastian had to use some effort to stop himself from laughing. Holt was all muscles and ugly, bulging veins, and when he hit Sebastian, he kept saying, "Oh yeah, baby, oh yeah." He grunted with effort, and said, "Bad little baby boy likes his spanking, don't you?"

"Okay, can you please stop talking?" Sebastian told him impatiently.

"Sure thing," said Holt. "Whatever you want."

He fucked Sebastian afterwards. He was big enough and lasted a long time, but Sebastian felt none of the release that usually came after such an encounter. Instead, he was strangely restless and unsatisfied.

A few days later, he called the agency again. "Would you like to request any particular companion for this evening?" the voice asked, as usual.

Sebastian swallowed hard, and said, "Is Kimi available?"

"Of course, sir," the voice replied. "Kimi can be with you in around an hour. Do you have any further requirements?"

"I'd like to book him for the entire night, if that's possible."

There was a pause, and then the voice said. "Would I be correct in assuming you're aware of our pricing scale?"

"I'm aware," Sebastian replied. He could afford it, naturally, but he still suspected this might cost him more than he was prepared for. 

"Then I'll make the arrangements, sir." 

"Thank you," Sebastian said.

This was a bad idea, he knew that, yet he didn't care. There would be plenty of time for regrets tomorrow. Right now, all he could focus on was the nervous, fluttering thrill of excitement that was pooling in his stomach, sliding slowly downwards towards his cock.

He waited, anticipation building inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stripped down to his underwear and paced the room, checking the time on his phone every few minutes. His cock was already so hard it was almost painful, and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to simply give in and jerk off before Kimi even arrived.

It seemed to take forever, but when the knock finally came, Sebastian paused, forcing himself to wait before he crossed the room, opened the door.

"Hey," he said.

Kimi nodded at him in greeting, walking in. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and carried with him a small overnight bag.

"You've booked the whole night, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes," Sebastian said, slightly embarrassed at his own eagerness. But Kimi didn't seem to think anything of it, stripping off his clothes in that same practical, methodical manner as last time.

"Same as before?" he said

"Maybe…" Sebastian hesitated, but knew he had no reason to be ashamed. Kimi would do whatever was requested of him, that was how this worked. "If you use the crop as well as your hand, I think."

"You want it harder?" Kimi questioned. "You can take that?"

"I can take it," Sebastian replied confidently. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure he _could_ , but he needed more than anything to try.

"If you want it harder, better you bend over something so I can get more force into it." Kimi shook his head, looking around the room. "The bed's not high enough…" he muttered, almost to himself. His eyes alighted on the table in the dining area of the room, a heavy, square glass surface supported by ornate iron legs. "There," Kimi said, pointing at it. "How about that?"

He was so utterly matter of fact about it, Sebastian mused, and in theory that should have been a total turn off, but instead it was distractingly, insanely hot. 

"Okay," he agreed. He pulled off his underwear, kicking it aside and walking across the room. He could feel Kimi's gaze on him with every step, pale eyes cool and controlled. For a second, Sebastian wondered what he was thinking, if he really wanted this, if he felt any genuine desire.

It was impossible to tell, as the man's face was a stoic, unreadable mask.

Sebastian leaned down over the table, the surface cold under his body. The hard edge of it pressed into his stomach, and he took a deep breath.

Kimi used his foot to roughly shove Sebastian's legs further apart. "Your safe word is 'red', right?" he checked.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Don't be afraid to use it," Kimi stated, his voice firm. "I don't know you well enough to properly gauge your limits, so don't be stupid."

Sebastian swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He listened to Kimi's footsteps, heard him come closer. There was the sound of a crop swishing through the air, and Sebastian could hear his own heartbeat, blood rushing loud in his ears.

Kimi calmly took hold of Sebastian's wrists, lining them up in the small of his back and grasping them together tightly.

"Okay," he said.

The prickling feeling of agitation that had been building inside Sebastian since their last encounter began to reach an almost unbearable climax as he waited, waited, the atmosphere in the room thick and heavy.

He was about to speak, say _please_ in a voice he knew would be fractured and unsteady but just as he opened his mouth, he heard the crop bearing down 

It landed straight across his ass, laying down a stripe that burned like a brand, and before he could catch his breath, there was another, and then another.

He was just settling into the rhythm of it when then was a sudden pause, and then Kimi's hand slapped down on to him, square on the marks left by the crop with what felt like no restraint, the force of it almost primal.

_"Fuck,"_ Sebastian moaned out, fighting instinctively, but Kimi held him firmly in place, not missing a single beat. He alternated between the crop and his hand in a seemingly random sequence, obviously designed to keep Sebastian off-guard. It was impossible to relax into the feeling, to truly let go. Sebastian kicked and struggled helplessly, eyes watering as he whimpered like a fretful child.

He couldn't focus on anything but the pain, adrenaline spiking in coldly vicious peaks until at _last_ he stilled, his body going limp. His mind emptied, and even as the tears rolled down his face, he found himself smiling, floating somewhere in that blissful, far away state that was exactly what he'd been longing for. Every hit, every blow only took him higher. 

He couldn't say how much time passed, but eventually there was cool, slick lube and then Kimi's thick cock pushing inside him, fucking into him violently. Each vicious thrust meant the slap of Kimi's hips against Sebastian's bruised ass, the hurt of it so intense he nearly wailed in delight.

Kimi reached around and pulled roughly on Sebastian's cock, growling out, "You don't come until I say so."

Sebastian could hear himself moaning in frustration, but he obeyed, forcing himself to wait until Kimi at last commanded, _"Now."_ Sebastian's body reacted instinctively to the order, heat sparking through him as he shot off into Kimi's waiting hand.

He breathed in and lay there limply as Kimi pushed into him one final time, grunting softly as he came. He pulled out, and Sebastian simply waited, so far gone he wasn't sure he could even move. He didn't _want_ to move, didn't want to ever come down from this feeling.

"Come on," Kimi said, a few minutes later. "You need to get up."

Sebastian mumbled an ineffectual protest which Kimi ignored, lifting him up off the table. He paused for a moment to let Sebastian get his balance, then led him over to the bed. Sebastian's legs were trembling underneath his own weight, barely able to hold himself upright, but Kimi's support was steady and unwavering until he laid Sebastian face down on to the mattress.

Sebastian moaned happily, luxuriating in the feeling of it beneath him, reality gradually returning. He vaguely heard Kimi moving around the room, then felt him climb on to the bed, straddling Sebastian's thighs. There was a sharp smell in the air, and Kimi said, "I broke the skin a little, so I'm going to have to clean that up for you."

"It's okay," Sebastian replied. The words sounded hoarse, as if spoken by someone he barely even recognized.

"This will hurt," Kimi warned, and though Sebastian was ready, he still gasped at the sting of what was obviously some kind of antiseptic wipe. Kimi's movements were practised and efficient, and he was soon finished, following up with a soothing ointment which he gently rubbed over Sebastian's abused skin.

Sebastian groaned in pleasure, the gentleness and care of Kimi's ministrations a gratifying contrast to the pain his touch caused.

He sighed in contentment. He was exhausted, yes, his body and mind both completely spent, but instead of that awful, sickening crash that sometimes happened when he came down from an amazing session, he instead felt perfectly, calmly serene. He was just drifting off when Kimi spoke.

"Is it okay if I sleep?" he said tentatively.

"Of course," Sebastian murmured, registering faint surprise that Kimi would even have to ask.

"Here in the bed with you?"

"Where else would you sleep?"

Sebastian felt the mattress dip and move as Kimi laid down next to him. "Some clients prefer me to sleep on the floor," he said.

"Seriously?" Sebastian replied, barely awake now. "They sound like real assholes."

"Yeah," Kimi replied. "Some of them are." He paused, then shifted slightly closer to Sebastian, adding quietly, "But not all of them."

Sebastian didn't hear him, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
